Billionaire Lover
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo's short temper and rude behaviour have kept he from getting and keeping a job leading him to an job listing he saw in the paper. Grimmjow a very wealthy and over worked male is in need of a butler to help keep him on track as his maid and house keeper Harribel can only do so much on her own. Warning: yaoi, guy x guy, lemons later, actual plot.


**New Job**

Grimmjow grumbled to himself, his eyes glued to the ten E-mails he had up on the five large computer screens aligned in a half circle in front of him. He had started the day thinking he would get some time to just relax after weeks on end of never ending projects, but it was not to be as ten large projects where E-mailed to him. Sure he could turn them down but Grimmjow Jaggerjack was not one to say no to a job without a good reason; like the world ended. So he sighed and replied to each informing his clients of how long their projects would take and how much they would cost, hoping that at least a few of the clients would say they would find someone else to do the project.

"Grimmjow-sama, the men you agreed to interview is here, exactly ten minutes ahead of time I might add." Harribel; Grimmjow's loyal maid and house keeper informed her master in a respectfully calm voice from the doorway into his office.

Over the last few weeks when he wasn't working on projects Grimmjow had placed an ad in the paper and on the web, in a hopes of finding a butler, preferably male. This person would need to be able to cook, manage Grimmjow's schedule, and wake him up, along with many other things. This person of course would be paid handsomely for their services, their room and board were also included in their pay. Though only one person had sent in a resume and a cover letter which Grimmjow had promptly ignored and offered the twenty-six year old male an interview.

"Have him wait in the lounge." Grimmjow ordered knowing Harribel wouldn't take the harsh tone in his voice as him being angry with her but simply as him being frustrated _again _with work.

"Yes sir." Harribel left with a curt bow, leaving Grimmjow alone once again.

Taking a deep breath and digging out the males papers from under the piles of sketches and notes that littered the half circle desk in front of him, Grimmjow got to his feet and headed to the lounge.

"You have a very beautiful house Jaggerjack-san." A low baritone greeted him as he entered the large room. "It's a pleasure to meet you si-"

"Have seat I have a lot of work to do, so I don't have much time for this interview." The orange haired male nodded and took a seat on the couch across from his potential employer. "So why do you want this job?" Grimmjow asked as he scanned for the male's papers for the first time. The man's name was Ichigo Kurosaki, who had graduated with a degree in medical science, a Bachelor of Arts degree and a minor in English, an odd combination. He had also graduated from high school two years early due to outstanding grades. _'Impressive'_ Grimmjow thought.

"Well to be honest I just really need a job and I believe I would fill this position rather well." Ichigo explained scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"With these degrees and grades I don't see why you wouldn't be hired in the medical filled or make good money as a freelance artist. So how come you haven't gotten a job in either of those fields?" Grimmjow inquired, pinning Ichigo with cold stare making the other shift uncomfortably.

"Short temper, rude behavior and I haven't had any inspiration for my art work as of late." Ichigo replied with a roll of his eyes and a sigh, getting a raised brow from the blue haired male across from him.

" can you cook?" Ichigo nodded.

"Are you brave enough to kick me out of bed if I refuse to get up?" Ichigo grinned.

"I would be my great pleasure to have permission to hit my boss." He chuckled earning a grin from Grimmjow.

"Your hired. Harribel will give you a list of what you're duties are, you start this instant and Harribel will also give you everything else you'll need. Now I have more work to do so see you later Kurosaki." Grimmjow informed the now slightly shocked male and left the room heading right back to his office.

"Well Kurosaki-kun here is a windows surface tablet, on it is a list of your duties, a planner app, lists of Grimmjow-sama's preferences on food, etc and you are also allowed to use it for personal use. Grimmjow-sama will not be monitoring what you do but he is sufficient with programming and if the need arises could easily see what you've been up to on it." With that said Harribel handed the stunned male the light weight tablet, its detachable keyboard folded over so the device stayed asleep. "Also on there is a list of windows phones for you to choose from that will be set up to automatically sync with your new tablet. Along with a map out of the mansion so you won't get lost." Ichigo nodded. "Here's your suit and you may change in that room there." Harrible said pointing to a door just off to the right. Ichigo nodded again.

With a curt bow the orange haired male turned on his heel and entered what turned out to be a _'small' _bathroom. The floor was a soft off white tile with a light blue fluffy rugs in front of the sink, glass in cased shower and the toilet. Ichigo only spent a brief moment admiring the room, for the two other occupants of the mansion had seemed to be in quite the rash and he didn't think it would be a good idea to cause his new boss trouble be being slow.

The black suit Harribel had given him fit almost perfectly. It would stil need to be tailored a little but that could wait until later, after he read over the information given to him on the five to six hundred dollar tablet his employer had bestowed apon him.

Straightening the navy blue tie once last time Ichigo exited the extravagant bathroom. Flipping the tablet flexible cover he sat down on the very comfortable and probably very expensive couche where his interview had taken place. The screen booted up and several windows were displayed to chocolate brown eyes. Starting with the 'edit user' window Ichigo personalized his new device with a username, password, black desktop back ground and set up his E-mail accounts, both personal and other.

With that annoying and tedious task out of the way he moved onto read through his list of duties.

_Your duties_

_- Cook three meals a day plus two small dishes for during working hours (something easily eaten)_

_- Retreave anything asked for in an orderly fashion_

_- Assure that all of Grimmjow Jaggerjack's scheduled actives and events are completed and attended_

_- Answer the door and the telephone promptly _

_- Do anything requested within bounds of the law or your own morals_

The document read. The last point seemed odd to him in the sense that it didn't seem to need to be on there yet it was anyway. Not dwelling any longer on the thought Ichigo moved onto the next document which was an out line of Grimmjow's usual schedule.

_Schedule_

_6 am - 7 am: Swim_

_7 am - 7:30 am: Shower and dressed_

_7:30 am - 8 am: Breakfast _

_8 am - 12 pm: Work_

_12 pm - 12:30 pm: Lunch_

_12:30 pm - 4:30 pm: Work_

_4:30 pm - 5 pm: Dinner_

_5 pm - 9 pm: Work_

_9 pm - 10 pm: Relaxing swim_

_10 pm - 10:30 pm: Shower and bed_

Ichigo added up the work hours in his head, twelve hours and that was just work time. Grimmjow's day was a total of sixteen hours and thirty minutes if everything happened as the schedule suggested and nothing took longer then it was supposed to. His new employer had exactly seven and a half hours to sleep if he passed out right at ten thirty.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like some tea? I'm about to make Grimmjow-sama some while you read all the information you need to." Harribel called politely from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, um yes please and Harribel can I ask you something?" Ichigo inquired shifting in his seat so he could face the busty blonde house keeper and maid.

"Certainly." She replied calmly and with quiet feet steps she walked over to where Ichigo was sitting.

"Has Jaggerjack-san been keeping to this." He pointed the the schedule displayed on his screen and awaited harribels reply.

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't. Grimmjow has been up until three or four in the morning the last several days finishing up a large project and several smaller ones so he hasn't been getting much sleep at all. I had hoped he would be able to take a break after they finished but with how he acted earlier it would seem that he still has a lot of work to do." She explained with a saddened look. It wasn't health to go on like this with so little sleep.

"Thank you and would you mind doing me a favour?" Ichigo asked. As a trained doctor he couldn't let Grimmjow continue to work on so little sleep, the blue haired male would fall ill if he did.

"No not at all."

"Don't bring Jaggerjack-san tea." Ichigo requested getting up and folding the tablets flexible ce back over the screen, putting it to sleep.

"Alright. If there's anything else you need just let me know Kurosaki-san." Ichigo nodded his acknowledgement as he paced the blonde follow the path Grimmjow had taken earilier when he left.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: well hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_


End file.
